Mortals to Dust
by hansolofan
Summary: This kind of love, they have to hold on to. HanLeia, lj 50themes1sentence challenge. Please R&R!


I know, I know, I owe a long overdue update for At the Beginning, but this plot bunny bounded up and wouldn't go away. Anyway I haven't written Han/Leia for ages, and it frankly feels so good doing it all over again!

This is a lj 50theme, 1 sentence each challenge, on the community called 1sentence. You can check out 1fandom too. I didn't claim Han/Leia on that site, but then I don't think anyone else did. The sideline is, don't sue me.

Please review! This is pretty new to me. I have a few more starwars bunnies jumping around and reproducing in my head too, so I'll see how this fic goes!

* * *

1. Mortal

She paces across the hall, hardly noticing the cold and frost biting at her hands, her face, her legs: _Please let them be alright. Please let them be alright. Please let Han and Luke be alive. _

2. Broken

She ends up curled up in a corner crying and sobbing and clumsily brushing at her face, thinking of Bail, her father, Alderaan,_ohgod_ but in an instant Han is there and holding her, _it's alright, Leia, it's alright. I love you. _

3. Vanish

She cannot imagine what it would be like without him.

4. Rain

She loves running and splashing in the rain: especially when Han is there laughing and twirling her and kissing her.

5. Loss

She never realizes how much she loves him until he is gone.

6. Tense

She giggles each time she remembers how Han launched the ring into her bowl, knocked the wine over, extinguishing the candle, and got gravel stuck on his knee when he proposed.

7. Soon

She tries not to wince, tries not to show her disgust as Jabba cackles and she feels him slithering over her, because in the end all of this will be worth it.

8. Why

She had always liked being in control; but when she sends him to the couch, and ends up snuggling against him in the middle of the night, when she hits him but he wraps his arms around her and kisses her senseless, she is powerless to resist.

9. Winter

It was always winter on Hoth: but why did it feel so warm with him around?

10. Fallen

She scrapes her knee and screams at him for interfering, but he grins, unfazed and helps her up anyway.

11. Storm

Han thought she was afraid of lightning, darkness and asteroids, when all the hysterics had only been to get him to hold her against his chest and rock her to sleep.

12. Door

She blushes each time they walk into the Falcon, and Han laughs: she could never dispel the memory of a _very_ passionate encounter they had against the sliding doors.

13. Change

She loves Alliance meetings even more (if that was possible), because if it got monotonous she could always gaze at her favourite scoundrel dozing off.

14. Wait

As she watched him lowered into the glowing chamber, trembling, tears staining her cheeks, she whispers with numbed lips, '_I'll wait for you, Han. I'll get you back_.'

15. Shrine

On their wedding night he acts as if he worships her, and she weeps and wonders what she ever did to deserve him.

16. Black

She laughs at the look of barely suppressed bitterness and disappointment on his face as he says he won't get between her and Luke: it is little things like this that make her love him so, so much.

17. Lost

She would have confessed she loved him ages ago, if not for annoying expectations and obligations and honour and a bounty hunter sent after Han by a large slimy Hutt.

18. Cell

When she first laid eyes on him, he was decked out in stormtrooper armour, granted, but he wasn't exactly the knight in shining armour she would expect.

19. Villian

People say the good thing about them orphans marrying was the absence of in-laws: she had to admit that was especially true, considering her…paternal relations.

20. Road

The first time they really kissed, it had been on Hoth, they had been doing rounds together on tauntauns, she had been a very bad rider, he had very good reflexes and his lips had been so warm.

21. Weep

When he was gone, she would sleep in his cabin, pilot in his chair, nestle in his clothes at night—she would gaze out into the night and know he was out there somewhere.

22. Blind

He suffers from hibernation-sickness, and cannot see: but still he offers her his jacket and asks if she's hungry for some nerf-stew.

23. Pact

She was never to fall in love, she was never to mix with any of the 'underworld', she was never to get married to anyone without a crown and a sceptre and gold bars to his name, she was never to get married without the whole of Alderaan watching on live holocast—but _whatever._

24. Flight

The Rebels chuckle at how fast she hurtles down the ramp, white dress and papers and datapad and all, into General Solo's arms.

25. Hard

The bunk is cold, solid steel, the door hisses open, she hears the dreaded filtered voice, issuing the command, but she opens her eyes, she's nestled safely in his arms, and the scream dies in her throat.

26. War

War wasn't all suffering and carnage and heartbreak—it was also acceptance and forgiveness and love.

27. Deed

When they first make love, she gasps in pain—but he kisses her and strokes her and soon she's clinging to him and screaming his name.

28. Unknown

They race together across the galaxy, hand in hand, unable to predict what lies before them, armed with no knowledge except that they would be together, forever.

29. Deep

He screws up his nose and describes Naboo as 'terrible…I mean, terrible in…in that it is far too worthy and charming for uh, me,' and she laughs, 'Smooth save, Solo.'

30. Sudden

They marvel that she has been smiling so much nowadays, and she grins.

31. Dread

She dreads telling him about her father, but he gets over his shock, hugs her, and he grins (her heart _soars_) as he speaks, 'It's alright, Leia. It doesn't matter who your father is, all that matters is you.'

32. Burn

He never wanted her to cook for him; could he be more _perfect_?

33. Clock

She vomits in the middle of the night, and he settles her on the couch swathed in blankets and they lie there together as the minutes tick by.

34. Words

'I love you.'

'I know.'

35. Fast

She didn't know what he would say, what he would do, how he would respond, but she gives it a shot anyway, '_Someone who loves you_.'

36. Three

She sees Luke giving Han a (rather comical) man-to-man before the wedding, and she feels gratified that it will always be the three of them.

37. Place

When the Rogue Squadron had locked them in the gym together with the heat cranked up as their warped idea of a prank, she surprises herself by peeling off her clothes and skinny-dipping in the Jacuzzi with Han(to her defence, it was _stifling_).

38. Irony

He likes Corellian grilled burgers and greasy diners, and she prefers to eat with an assortment of knives and forks, but they love having dinner together

39. Sky

'Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and temperate'; well, well, Han Solo knew Shakespeare?

40. Closet

Sometimes she wished supplies closet were more conveniently placed (i.e. one every few feet) and weren't so full of supplies; how did they expect two people supposed to fit in there, huh?

41. Real

Her eyes never leave his and as she sees the officiator and the two matching bands and the bridesmaids and the guests and _Han_, her heart surges with joy.

42. Fair

That deck of strip Sabaac cards had to be rigged, she just knew it.

43. Knot

They walk around the base, with smiles and whispers and secrets and their hands tightly entwined around each other.

44. Low

She didn't know that for those few weeks he was gone after seeing the scars of the rape, he was not, in fact, angry at her: he had hunted down the Imperial and gotten drunk thinking of it every night.

45. Well

He tells her sheepishly he had asked Luke permission before proposing, and well—Leia Organa could say that she was absolutely, truly, once-in-her-life speechless.

46. Token

She likes to pretend that all the scars and scrapes on his body were from defending her.

47. Ugly

She finds she loves him so much: even when he's coarse, even when he's frank and undiplomatic, even when he embarrasses her in public, even when he folds his napkin the wrong way and eats her breadroll by mistake, because he is Han, and she respects him.

48. Lure

He would never admit it in a million years, but he stayed because he couldn't bear to go without taking her along.

49. Drink

The first time she had a hangover, he grins as she insists 'it's just a headache', then he kisses her and gives her a smoothie with a banana and pala-rolls, and she instantly feels better.

50. Dust

When he kisses her, she feels like any moment she would dissipate into swirling, fluffy, _happy_ clouds.

* * *

Please review. Thanks!


End file.
